Stargazing
by zat-writes
Summary: Wu treats Misako to a special evening. Takes place before the final battle. Oneshot. Wusako.


Author Note: I typed this up on my tablet, so there might be some typos that I didn't notice when re-reading it. Also, I wrote this a long long time ago

It was dusk. The dim light of the setting sun gave everything on the dark island a warm tint of red orange. The air was cool and everything seemed calm and settled. The sounds of bird in the distance and the chirps of crickets made peaceful ambiance with the soft waves on the shore.

Everyone was getting settled down for the night. Everyone except for Wu. He stayed up, sitting on the deck of the bounty, watching the sun slowly creep further down into the horizon.

Wu was waiting for everyone to fall asleep. He had something planned. It was something special for Misako. He felt like doing something nice for her. She deserved a treat. He knew that she would love what he had in mind.

Once the sun finally set and the sky lit up with bright stars, Wu stood up and walked off to Misako's room on the bounty. He had a feeling that she would still be awake.

Peeking his head into her room, he found Misako reading her scroll. He wore a warm smile as he stepped him, knocking on the frame of the door.

Misako looked up at him and smiled. "Shouldn't you be resting, Wu," she asked with a friendly chuckle. "What brings you to my room?"

"I wanted to show you something," Wu answered with a serene smile. He held out his hand for her to take and tilted his head a little.

Without a word, Misako stood and took Wu's hand and left her scroll on her bed She followed Wu as he led her outside. He took her out into the foliage, moving low hanging branches out of the way as they walked.

After a very short hike, they arrived at a small, grassy clearing. Misako seemed a little confused. Wu led her to the center of the clearing and sat down with her. The grass was soft and cool. The sky above was clear and bright with stars.

It did not take Misako much longer to realize why Wu brought her here. With a sweet smile, Misako leaned back and propped herself up with her arms.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she stated as she glanced at Wu.

"I figured you would like to watch them," Wu replied, glancing at Misako as he spoke.

They both looked back up at the sky and watched the shimmering lights. The sky was clear and more stars were visible than in Ninjago city. All of the constellations were visible. The stars twinkled here or there. Some shined bright white while others were blue or red.

After a moment of sitting there, a shooting star shot through the sky. It soon disappeared, burning up in the atmosphere before it could hit the earth.

"Make a wish," Misako giggled and closed her eyes.

Wu looked at her and watched with as she made her wish. He could not help but admire how beautiful she looked. It was nice to spend time with her. When Misako opened her eyes, Wu looked away.

"What did you wish for," Wu asked, adjusting his position to be more comfortable.

"I can't tell you," she laughed, "It won't come true if I do."

Wu chuckled, "Oops, I forgot."

Misako watched Wu for a moment. She bit her lip and thought for a bit, then she acted on her thoughts. She leaned over and let her head rest on Wu's shoulder. Her hand was placed over his. She looked up at the stars and smiled, feeling a warm feeling in her heart.

Wu was caught a bit off guard by her actions, but he did not mind them. He allowed himself to relax and let his head rest against hers.

"Wu," she said slowly, "I'm glad you brought me out here with you." She looked up at him once more. Her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose, making everything a bit blurry.

Wu looked down at her and smiled. "You deserve to enjoy yourself sometime, Misako," he replied with a gentle voice. His other hand, the one not being held by Misako, came up and pushed her glassed back into place. Their eyes met when he did so.

Misako leaned in and gave Wu a kiss. Wu kissed her back with little hesitation. It was only short, but it was sweet. When they broke the kiss, they laid back in the cold grass together. Misako's head rested on Wu's chest as he held her in his arms.

They stayed like that for some time. Not a word was said. They both felling alseep together on the grass after some time of watching the stars.

Wu woke up a few hours before dawn and carefully carried Misako back to the camp. She held him loosely as she slept, snoring lightly. Once they were back at camp, Wu took her to her roo and set her on her bed. Carefully, he removed her glasses for her and set them aside.

When Wu stood to leave, Misako woke. "Wu, please stay," he yawned groggily.

Wu did not protest or hesitate. He joined her in the bed and held her like he had when they were in the clearing. It felt so right to be with her like this.

"Good night, Misako," Wu whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"Night," she yawned slowly.

The couple passed out together once more. They slept peacefully. When the sun came out, they both stayed still, eyes closed, pretending to sleep in.


End file.
